Revelation
by KCullenHale
Summary: What if Carlisle's history was different? And how will this affect Edward and Bella's relationship? But, most importantly, Forks' Hospital better make roon because another Dr. Cullen is coming to town. *Time setting: In between Twilight and New Moon*
1. Chapter 1

Another town, another hospital, another job, another year as a vegetarian vampire. I'm all alone in search of nothing, because there is nothing to be found. Being immortal can get really old. Especially 362 years of it. I thought this aimlessly, as I hung up the phone. I had just gotten the phone call from Forks' Hospital with which they gave me a job offering and of course I'd accepted.

The only point to living was the joy in saving human lives, it gave me hope that maybe there was something left for me in this world after all. I knew that deep down wherever he was, in whatever afterlife he had been summoned to that my brother would be proud. I don't think anyone would be all that happy if they were to discover that there twin sister was a vampire, but my brother had always supported me from what I can remember anyways, all of my human memories were extremely foggy.

I climbed into my black Audi and headed towards my new house, in the town of Forks, Washington. I had spent a good month researching this area and had found an old abandoned cabin just outside of the town and got to work, now the cabin was very comforting and modern. In the front room there was a cozy fireplace and a coach. I redid one of the 3 bedrooms into a study/library to hold my large collections of books. The rest of the house was casual and modern.

Forks seemed like the perfect place, from what I had found out it seemed to be under nearly constant cloud-cover and rainfall. Absolutely perfect for a vampire like me. Tomorrow would be my first day as the new gossip and doctor of Forks' small hospital. I was eager to meet this other doctor that they all admired so much but when I asked they said that he was going to be working the nightshift and that I could stop in his office when my shift was done.

I spent the rest of the night reading and finishing the little bit of unpacking there was left to do, and I went out for a quick hunting excursion and took down two small mule deer. In the morning I got dressed for work in a waist high, knee length skirt, a royal blue button-up shirt and black stiletto heels. I pulled my waist length golden blond hair half-back in a simple barette. Once I was ready, I got in my car and drove to the hospital. I went straight to my office once I had arrived at the hospital to grab my doctor's coat and name badge.

I found out once they called me for the interview that there was another doctor here who had the same last name as I did. So now there would be two Dr. Cullens. It was a moment when I wished that my power of seeing people's pasts, could work on humans two so I would know what this other Dr. Cullen was like. But, since my power didn't work like that I had no idea what to expect. A soft knock at my door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I called softly. I watched as the door opened and a shorter black-haired female nurse walked in.

" There's a patient in room 3 who needs stitches for a hand laceration," she said a little too loudly, in her rough voice. But, of course, all human voices sounded rough too me.

"Alright, thank you," I said simply as I walked out of my office with her right behind me. As I walked in the room, I could see that the patient was a male approximately 20.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen, what seems to be your problem, sir?" I asked as I sat in the doctor's chair by the bed.

"Well, hi, apparently I need stitches," the patient said as he stuck his hand out and I saw the 3-inch laceration across his palm. I grabbed the tools I needed and got to work, I didn't really need to worry about precision, I am a vampire after all.

" You look a lot like the other Dr. Cullen who works here," he started. This fact surprised me a little I doubted that I could look anything like another human. How odd. I noticed as he very obviously "checked me out" as most people call it.

"Really?" I asked, getting curious.

"Yeah, he has the same hair color, the pale skin, even his eyes are similar to yours, I'm beginning to wonder if your siblings or something," the patient said in disbelief. I took one quick glance at his face and saw that he was totally serious.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," I said trying to convince him. Although, I was now very curious as to the possibility of there being another vampire in this same town that was a doctor as well as I was. I was now finished with the stitches.

"You can go to the reception area and they'll set up an appointment for you to come back and get those stitches taken out," I said directing him to the receptionist. And just like that I walked off.

The rest of my shift passed by in the similar fashion of everyone commenting on my appearance and its similarities to the other Dr. Cullen. I just nodded politely and told them that I didn't have any siblings. Which I knew was partially true.

An hour from the end of my shift, a nurse told me that the other Dr. Cullen had just arrived and that he was in his office. I thanked her and headed swiftly in that direction. I knocked on the door twice.

"Come in," said the inhumanly smooth voice that must have belonged to the famous Dr. Cullen. I opened the door and was suddenly taken by a vision of a past that was way to familiar.

It was exactly like mine except for one difference it was from _his_ point of view. It was unbelievable and impossible, yet it was true. After all these years… there was no way, I should have known. I pulled myself out before I saw even half of it. As soon as I saw the golden-hair and golden eyes, I knew it, though I barely believed it.

"Carlisle?" I breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Carlisle?" I breathed._

"Yes?" Carlisle asked, very obviously confused to exactly what was going on. I shut the door behind me and walked the rest of the way in.

"So, you're the new doctor here?" he asked, I assumed to get some answers as to what was going on. I smiled.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Cullen," I said wondering if he even understood my sentence. I held out my hand and he shook it briefly.

"Your last name is Cullen?" Carlisle asked in utter disbelief, his eyebrows raising towards his hairline. I nodded, hoping that he would be able to make the connection.

"My name is Katherine Cullen," I stated slowly. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head, it would have been comical at any other time. When he realized exactly who I was I watched as his mouth fell open slightly.

"But… you're a vampire, are you sure? Kate?" he asked still completely shocked. I was totally sure, as sure as I could be. It took all of my strength not to run across the room and give him the biggest hug ever.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said positively, "I have the power to see people's pasts and when I saw yours it was exactly like mine and I know that this must be extremely weird and that you are probably impossibly confused but you _have_ to believe me." I said speaking quickly waiting for it to finally sink in with him. I still don't think that it had completely set in with him yet.

"Katherine?" he asked softer this time.

"Yes," I said. Then I continued right on with, " Do you mind if I look at the rest of your past to see if it makes sense?" I asked, it didn't feel right to just do it against his will those were his memories and he should have the choice besides I wanted to make sure it wasn't some trick, I could barely believe it myself, still.

"I don't mean to be rude, but, I myself, after all of these years have an incredibly hard time believing all this. It's just so hard to accept when I've thought you were dead all these years and that I was the only one that survived. So would you mind if we took this to my house and continued there?" Carlisle asked being unnecessarily polite, and one hundred percent in disbelief. It was somewhat comical, it was almost like he was in shock (a common problem with fragile and mundane humans).

"No, that would be fine, do others live with you?" I asked. I would like to be prepared, I'm not a big fan of surprises and I have already had a big enough one today so far.

"Yes, and to tell you the truth Alice told me that I would meet another one of our kind today at the hospital, but I had no idea…" he trailed off, running a hand through his golden-blond hair that was so impeccably similar to mine.

"You have to work," I stated, reminding him that he still had a mundane job. Carlisle smiled gently and started to get up.

"Oh, I think that they'll let me go home," he murmured smugly, before grabbing his bag and coat and moving to walk out of his office. I followed him and shut the door to his office behind me. While he told the nurse that he would be leaving and signed me out, I grabbed my things as well and followed him into the drizzle outside.

I raced down the roads of Forks behind him in his black Mercedes. Carlisle turned unexpectedly down a dirt road that wound through the forest. He came to a gradual stop in front of a huge white house that was well-proportioned and rectangular. There was a very classical porch in front that led to the door, I got out of my car and walked behind him into the house. My mind was racing, so much was happening today it was kind of overwhelming for me.

Sitting in a grand front room were five other vampires. There were three females and two males. Out of the girls there was a softer more rounded one with soft caramel colored hair that curled past her shoulders, one was shorter and more pixie-like with spiky black hair and the last one was very beautiful with more prominent curves and blond hair that gently waved to her waist. One of the guys was quite tall and very protective looking with blonde hair and the other one was a little shorter and extremely muscular with dark brown hair.

Carlisle had opened his mouth to make introductions when suddenly I was being pinned against the wall by a completely different vampire, growls erupting from his chest while he glared balefully at me.

"EDWARD!!!" I heard several voices yell in agitation.


	3. Chapter 3

"_EDWARD!" I heard several voices yell in agitation._

I wasn't usually a pushy person but I was kind of annoyed. I mean, he doesn't even know who I am.

"Please put me down now," I said my voice exasperated. He set me down and backed up a little, and by a little I'm referring to microscopic, his whole body was tense. And of course he was still glaring at me.

"Edward, calm down, she won't hurt anyone, now go sit by Emmett," Carlisle instructed in a stern voice. Edward backed up farther but otherwise stayed exactly the way he was. Now he turned his glare toward Carlisle.

"You bring another vampire home, while Bella is here!" Edward yelled completely incredulous, running his hand through his messy bronze hair in aggravation. He was starting to get on my last nerve, who exactly does he think he is. I searched the house mentally and found a human presence, my mind starting to try to unravel her past, but of course she was human.

"What are you trying to do?!?!" Edward shouted at me pinning me against the wall again, this time I could feel a dent forming. Great, he can read minds. Now, he was really pissing me off.

"What the hell is your problem? You don't even KNOW me and you assume that I am a monster! I am a vampire DOCTOR for crying out loud. And yet you think that I will hurt the HUMAN!" I screamed in his face my anger getting the best of me. His eyes widened and he let go and backed away. I watched as Carlisle made his way over to stand between us and the two other men started to get up. My anger was flaming in my throat.

"You impertinent little assho-" my sentence was cut off by Carlisle's hand over my mouth.

"Calm down, Kate," Carlisle said in a soothing voice. I took several deep unnecessary breaths and felt a wave of calm hit me. Carlisle pulled his hand away.

"What was that?" I asked my eyes growing wide. I saw the taller blonde male grimace by the coach.

"Did you just…," I said trailing off in disbelief, as I gazed at him.

"Yes," was all he said in a very southern accent. Great, so there was a mind-reader, someone who could change emotions and someone who can see the future. So much for no more surprises for the day.

"I'll be upstairs," Edward mumbled before running up the massive staircase. I turned to look at Carlisle my face awestruck. He just smiled sheepishly.

"Let's have some proper introductions now," Carlisle said before turning to the rest of them and saying, "Everyone, this is Katherine Cullen."

"Cullen?" The female with the caramel colored hair asked. I nodded. Her eyes widened as she asked, "Does that mean that she is your sister?"

Carlisle turned to me to explain, I sighed this should be interesting.

"Well, that's what I believe because you see I have the ability to see people's pasts and I saw part of Carlisle's. I am also around 362 years old and was born in London, England. My father was an angelican pastor and my mother died giving birth to me and my twin brother, and I was 23 when my brother had found a coven of vampires in the sewers and we all went to destroy them and the first vampire that came out bit Carlisle first and then he turned on me but he had to take care of all the others so he left just as the venom was spreading through my system. At that point I had figured Carlisle was dead and I knew that my father would kill anyone infected by the vampire so I crawled away and hid myself in the wasteland nearby and after 3 days, I had realized what I had become," I explained, shortening my story just so they would begin to understand my reasonings and beliefs.

"In the wasteland? I thought it was bad in the cellar with the rotting potatoes," Carlisle murmured in shock after all this was his first time hearing the story, too. I smiled.

"It smelled even worse after I had completed the change," I smirked.

"I'll bet," Carlisle said back, smirking as well. "Did you try to kill yourself, as well?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it only took me one month though before I realized that I could feed off of animals," I admitted to him.

"Really? It took me four," Carlisle said incredulously, his eyebrows raised. I laughed.

"I always was the smarter one," I stated, with a wicked grin. Carlisle laughed and came over and gave me a hug for the first time.

"So you think," Carlisle said in my ear. And for the first time since I had become a vampire, I had _someone _to live for. I was happy.


End file.
